riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
High on Fire
High On Fire are a heavy metal band from Oakland, California. Active since 1998, they were formed by Matt Pike and Des Kensel roughly six months after the dissolution of Sleep. Their music incorporates elements of Doom, Stoner and Thrash metal with lyrics based in mythology, spirituality and conspiracies. Through a career spanning over twenty years High on Fire have managed to release eight studio albums and tour all over the world. The band also notably won a Grammy for their 2018 song "Electric Messiah". The band's name is a play on the ELO song "Fire on High". History Beginnings: The Art of Self Defense and Surrounded By Thieves (1998 - 2003) High on Fire began in 1998, roughly six months after Sleep had broken up. Matt Pike began the band with Des Kensel, who at the time were working together for an office supply delivery company in the bay areaMagazine Issue 66, pg. 63, eventually recruiting bassist George Rice (Who auditioned with the band with the intents of being the singer). Matt Pike details the bands beginnings in a 2000 interview with Stonerrock.com: The band's first show was 23 November 1998 at the Covered Wagon in San Fransisco alongside Bimbo Toolshed and Speedealer.Codeword SFAccessed 16 January 2017 Their second show was alongside Neurosis at the Justice League in San Fransisco. Magazine Issue 66, pg. 64 Eventually the band would play more shows around the California area and release their self-titled EP in 1999 on 12th Records. Not long after the band would sign a deal with Man's Ruin Records, recruit Sleep producer Billy Anderson and release their debut full-length The Art of Self Defense. Touring would follow throughout the United States and Europe in 2000. A new website would follow as well.Stonerrock.com via Wayback MachineAccessed 1st August 2016. In 2001, High on Fire would sign a deal with Relapse Records. Eventually in 2002 the band would release Surrounded By Thieves. A music video for Hung, Drawn & Quartered with the video showing on MTV2's Headbangers Ball along with more and more touring eventually would widen their listening audience.Stonerrock.com via Wayback MachineAccessed 1st August 2016 They would also play the Relapse Contamination Festival which would be recorded for a live album (Released in 2005). Tee Pee Records would also reissue The Art of Self Defense with bonus tracks. The Relapse Years, Changing Bassists, and Blessed Black Wings (2004 - 2006) High on Fire would tour heavily in support of the recent album but also have new songs in the works such as "Cometh Down Hessian" and "Devilution".YouTube High on Fire - 05/01/04 @ Sabala's, accessed 1st August 2016. However, George Rice would quit the band in the summer of 2004. Joe Preston would serve as his replacement leading up to the new album being recorded. The earliest known show with Preston on bass was on November 18, 2004 at Crazy Goat in Salt Lake City, Utah (With Big Business)highonfire.net via Wayback MachineAccessed 1st August 2016. High on Fire would record their third album with famed producer Steve Albini (Shellac, Big Black, Nirvana, Weedeater, etc.). Blessed Black Wings would be released on February 1, 2005 with a music video produced for "Devilution". The band would tour heavily in support of the album throughout that same year. In 2006 after the first leg of the 2006 Blessed Black Wings tour, Preston would quit the band and Jeff Matz (Zeke) would join the band to fill out the second leg. By the end of the second leg he joined the band as a full-time member.Last.fmJoe Preston leaves High on Fire, accessed 1st August 2016 In a 2007 interview, Pike and Kensel would speak about Joe's tenure and departure from the band: Jeff Matz, Health Issues and Death Is This Communion (2006 - 2009) At the time of Preston's breakup the band actually contacted Hank Williams III with the possibility of being a touring bassist but due to his extensively busy schedule he couldn't do it but ultimately Williams suggested Jeff Matz. With Matz now in tow as a bassist (and contributing songwriter) the band started work on their fourth album, opting to recruit Jack Endino to helm the production. Death Is This Communion would be released in September 2007 to critical acclaim. The band would suffer some setbacks as Kensel would go in for neck surgery in September 2006 and later bone spurs in 2007. Shortly after recording Death Is This Communion, Jeff Matz would suffer for a Mallory-Weiss tear caused by food poisoning. Both musicians would recover and be right back on the road shortly after these respective setbacks.Magazine Issue 66, pg. 66 In 2008 the band would tour even more extensively for Death Is This Communion. Also of note is the band would sign a deal with Koch Records (Later to become E1 Entertainment) that same year.MetalStorm Accessed 1st August 2016 Snakes For The Divine, De Vermis Mysteriis and lifestyle changes (2010 - 2013) Sometime in 2009 the band would start work on their next album. High on Fire released Snakes For The Divine on February 23, 2010 to further critical acclaim. An extensive series of tours would follow that year including a tour supporting Metallica. Soon after more tours the band would start work on a sixth album entitled De Vermis Mysteriis, produced by Kurt Ballou. It would be released on April 3, 2012. An intended tour on the Rockstar Mayhem Festival (Sharing the stage with bands like Slipknot, Slayer, Motorhead, Anthrax and many more) would ultimately be canceled due to Matt Pike entering rehab for alcoholism. Despite a couple relapses, Pike would speak about going sober in a 2014 interview and enjoy the clear-headed mindset.YoutubeHIGH ON FIRE Interview 2014 "I play much better clearheaded"...MATT PIKE, accessed 1st August 2016 2013 would begin with an exclusive appearance at Roadburn Festival for two nights, one of which the band would play The Art of Self-Defense in it's entirety. A re-issue of the band's debut album with bonus tracks and extensive photos was released in 2012 via Southern Lord Records. Luminiferous and Electric Messiah (2014 - Present) Along with touring and an appearance on Motorhead's Motorboat festival, the band would slowly start work on their seventh album entitled Luminiferous. Recruiting Ballou a second time, the album would be released on E1 on June 23, 2015 with a multitude of tours to follow. An eighth studio album is in the works, set for a late 2017/early 2018 release according to Pike. On 29 November 2017 the band announced a series of shows for 2018 entitled 20 Sunless Years with High on Fire in celebration of the band's twentieth anniversary, intending to compose a set of old and new songs, some of which selected by the fans.High on Fire's FacebookAccessed 29 November 2017 On 18 July 2018, further details were announced that High on Fire's eighth studio album Electric Messiah was set for a 5 October release. The band would tour Europe with Enslaved in support of the album. A tour was planned with Municipal Waste but an emergency surgery leaving a portion of Pike's toe being removed forced the band to drop off, rescheduling dates for 2019. On 7 December 2018 it would be announced that Electric Messiah would be nominated for "Best Metal Performance" at the 2019 Grammy Awards. On 7 January 2019 it would be announced that the January High on Fire tour would be canceled due to Matt Pike battling diabetes and being at risk of losing another toe or possibly even his foot.High on Fire Facebook On 10 February 2019 High on Fire would win the Grammy for "Best Metal Performance" with "Electric Messiah". In March the band would announce an EP recorded entitled Bat Salad. Recorded after the band was forced to cancel touring in 2018, the band recorded a new song and two covers with the EP being released exclusively on Record Store Day circa 13 April. The band would follow with a string of shows in May throughout various parts of the United States. Not long after announcing a North American tour for November 2019, on 25 June 2019 Des Kensel announced that he would no longer be performing with High on Fire after 21 years, opting to focus on family.High on Fire Facebook Nick Parks would fill in for the band's appearance at Psycho Las Vegas while Christopher Maggio (Trap Them, Coliseum, Mutoid Man) would take over drum duties starting with the November tour. Discography Studio Albums *'The Art of Self Defense' (2000, Man's Ruin Records) *'Surrounded by Thieves' (2002, Relapse) *'Blessed Black Wings' (2005, Relapse) *'Death Is This Communion' (2007, Relapse) *'Snakes For The Divine' (2010, E1) *'De Vermis Mysteriis' (2012, E1) *'Luminiferous' (2015, E1) *'Electric Messiah' (2018, E1) Live Albums * Live From The Relapse Contamination Festival (2005, Relapse) * Spitting Fire Vol. 1 (2013, E1) * Spitting Fire Vol. 2 (2013, E1) Misc. Releases * High on Fire (EP) (1999, 12th Records) * Split with Mastodon (2003, Relapse) * Split with Ruins (2005, Relapse / Skin Graft) * Split with Baroness and Coliseum (2007, Relapse) * Speak In Tongues (2010, adult swim) * Split with Valiant Thorr (2012, Volcom) * Slave The Hive (2013, Scion Audio/Visual) * Bat Salad (EP) (2019, E1) Personnel Current Members *'Matt Pike' - Guitar, Vocals (1998 - Present) *'Jeff Matz' - Bass, Vocals (2006 - Present) *'Christopher Maggio' - Drums (2019 - Present) Former Members *'George Rice' - Bass (1998 - 2004) *'Joe Preston' - Bass (2004 - 2006) *'Des Kensel' - Drums (1998 - 2019) *'Nick Parks' - Drums (2019; Psycho Las Vegas) List of Known Tours *1999 - 1999 European Tour (With Alabama Thunderpussy) *1999 - 1999 North American Tour *1999 - High on Fire's 1999 TourSetlist.fmAccessed February 26, 2016. *2000 - January 2000 North American Tour (With Cavity)Man's Ruin Records via Wayback Machine *2000 - March 2000 North American TourHighonfire.comAccessed March 4, 2016. *2000 - European Tour 2000 (With Alabama Thunderpussy)Highonfire.comAccessed March 4, 2016. *2000 - September / October 2000 North American Tour (With Acid King)Man's Ruin Records via Wayback Machine *2000 - Canada Tour 2000 (With Voivod)Man's Ruin Records via Wayback Machine *2000 - Fall USA Tour 2000 (With Acid King, Spirit Caravan, Suplecs on select dates)Highonfire.comAccessed March 4, 2016. *2001 - Summer USA Tour 2001 (Two Canadian Dates Canceled)Highonfire.comAccessed March 14, 2016.Man's Ruin Records via Wayback Machine *2001 - Le' Fire (Canceled)Highonfire.comAccessed March 14, 2016. *2002 - January 2002 TourHigh on Fire Official PageNews, accessed February 26, 2016 *2002 - March 2002 TourHigh on Fire Official PageNews, accessed February 26, 2016 *2002 - September 2002 North American Tour (With Jucifer)Jucifer FacebookBlabbermouth *2002 - October 2002 North American Tour (With Mushroomhead and Superjoint Ritual)High on Fire Official PageNews, accessed February 26, 2016. *2002 - Extreme The Dojo Japan TourHigh on Fire Official PageNews, accessed February 26, 2016. *2003 - European Tour 2003 (With Mastodon) High on Fire Official PageNews, accessed February 26, 2016. *2003 - Summer 2003 Tour High on Fire Official PageAccessed February 26, 2016. *2003 - Fall 2003 Tour (With Andrew W.K.) High on Fire Official PageAccessed February 26, 2016 *2004 - Spring 2004 Tour *2004 - August/September 2004 North American Tour (With Bongzilla, TotiMoshi, Hammers of Misfortune)Blabbermouth *2004 - Fall 2004 Tour (With Clutch, Fu Manchu; Joe Preston on bass) BlabbermouthAccessed March 4, 2016. *2005 - Blessed Black Wings Tour (With Kylesa, Planes Mistaken For Stars)High On Fire Official PageAccessed February 26, 2016. *2005 - Blessed Black Wings Spring European Tour (2005)Last.fm *2005 - Extreme The Dojo Vol. 14 (2005) *2005 - Blessed Black Wings Summer European Tour High On Fire Official PageAccessed March 2, 2016. *2005 - Sounds of The Underground (With Lamb of God, A Life Once Lost, All That Remains) *2005 - Blessed Black Wings Fall Tour (With The Red Chord, The Chariot, Every Time I Die)PunknewsAccessed 10 February 2017 *2005 - Blessed Black Wings Winter European Tour (Select Dates with Mastodon, Withered)Blabbermouth *2006 - Blessed Black Wings 2006 Tour (With Big Business, The Bronx, Buried Inside, Goatwhore, Watch Them Die; Joe Preston on first leg of tour and Jess Matx on the second leg) BlabbermouthAccessed March 2, 2016. *2006 - 2006 European Tour (2006)Last.fm *2006 - Fall 2006 North American Tour (2006)Last.fm *2007 - Death Is This Communion Summer North American Tour (With Don Caballero)Last.fm *2007 - Death Is This Communion September UK/Europe Tour (With Russian Circles)BlabbermouthAccessed 31 December 2017 *2007 - Death Is This Communion Tour (With MONO, Panthers, Coliseum) High on Fire Official PageAccessed March 2, 2016 *2007 - 2007 European Tour (With Pelican) High on Fire Official PageAccessed March 2, 2016 *2008 - Winter 2008 Tour (With Saviours, A Life Once Lost, Intronaut) High on Fire Official PageAccessed March 2, 2016 *2008 - Gigantour 2008 (With Megadeth, In Flames, Children of Bodom) BrooklynVeganAccessed March 2, 2016 *2008 - Fall Tour 2008 (With Opeth, Baroness; Nachtmystium was intended to play but dropped off.) MetalInjectionAccessed March 2, 2016 *2009 - August California Tour 2009 (With Early Man)BlabbermouthAccessed March 4, 2016. *2009 - Fall Tour 2009 (With Mastodon, Dethklok and Converge)MetalInjectionAccessed March 4, 2016 *2009 - Australian Tour 2009 (With Lamb of God)The ObeliskAccessed March 4, 2016. *2010 - Snakes For The Divine Tour (With Priestess, Black Cobra, Bison B.C.)High on Fire's Official PageAccessed March 4, 2016. *2010 - May European Tour 2010 (With Metallica)High on Fire Official PageAccessed March 4, 2016 *2010 - July Canadian Tour 2010 (With Skeltonwitch, Priestess, Russian Circles; Three additional US Dates.)High on Fire Official PageAccessed March 4, 2016. *2010 - Sanctioned Annihilation (With Torche, Kylesa)Consequence of Sound)Accessed March 4, 2016 *2010 - Winter European Tour 2010 (With Fear Factory, Daath)BlabbermouthAccessed March 4, 2016. *2011 - Australia, New Zealand and Japan Tour 2011 (With Melvins; Partially canceled)BlabbermouthAccessed March 4, 2016. *2011 - Fall California Tour 2011 (With Indian and Intronaut)ThePRPAccessed March 4, 2016 *2012 - Rockstar Energy Drink Mayhem Festival (Canceled)PitchforkAccessed March 4, 2016. *2012 - Australian Mini-Tour 2012FacebookAccessed March 4, 2016. *2012 - Fall 2012 Tour (With Goatwhore, Primate, Lo-PanBrooklynVeganAccessed March 4, 2016. *2013 - European Tour 2013The QuietusAccessed March 4, 2016. *2013 - Metal Alliance 2013 (With Anthrax, Exodus, Holy Grail, Municipal Waste)BrooklynVeganAccessed March 4, 2016. *2013 - Roadburn Festival *2013 - ' Scion A/V North American Tour 2013' (With Kvelertak, Doomriders, Pack of Wolves, Windhand)BrooklynVeganAccessed March 4, 2016. *2014 - Spring 2014 Shows *2014 - Australian Tour 2014 FacebookAccessed March 4, 2016. *2014 - European Tour 2014 (With ConanFacebookAccessed March 4, 2016. *2014 - Coverse Rubber Tracks Tour Action-PrAccessed March 4, 2016. *2015 - January 2015 Tour (With Windhand)BrooklynVeganAccessed March 4, 2016. *2015 - Summer European Tour 2015FacebookAccessed March 4, 2016. *2015 - Luminiferous North American Tour (With Pallbearer, Lucifer, Venomous Maximus)ExclaimAccessed March 4, 2016. *2015 - Fall European Tour 2015 (With Black Tusk and BaskFacebookAccessed March 4, 2016. *2015 - Winter Tour 2015 (With Crowbar) LoudwireAccessed March 2, 2016 *2016 - Australasia Tour 2016 Themusic.comAccessed March 2, 2016 *2016 - The Decibel Magazine Tour 2016 (With Abbath, Skeltonwitch, Tribulation) MetalInjection *2016 - Luminiferous Tour 2016 (North American Leg) (With Meshuggah) LoudwireAccessed 17 July 2016 *2016 - Luminiferous Tour 2016 (European Leg) (With Meshuggah) *2017 - West Coast Mini-Tour 2017 (With Archons) FacebookAccessed 14 December 2016 *2018 - 2018 North American Mini-Tour *2018 - 20 Sunless Years With High on Fire: Spring European Leg High on Fire FacebookAccessed 23 January 2018 *2018 - 20 Sunless Years With High on Fire: Fall European Leg (With Enslaved)High on Fire Facebook *2018 - The Speed of The Wizard (With Municipal Waste, Toxic Holocaust, Haunt; High on Fire dropped off.) *2019 - Electric Messiah North American Tour 2019 (With Toke, Year of The Cobra; Canceled)High on Fire Facebook *2019 - May 2019 Mini-Tour *2019 - Electric Messiah North American Tour 2019 (With Power Trip, Devil Master, Creeping Death)High on Fire Facebook *2020 - 2020 European Tour External Links *Official Website *Former Official Website *Facebook *Matt Pike Interview References Category:Band Category:Oakland Category:California Category:USA Category:Doom Metal Category:Sludge Metal Category:Stoner Metal Category:Southern Lord Records Category:High on Fire Category:Man's Ruin Records Category:Tee Pee Records Category:Relapse Records Category:Matt Pike Category:Des Kensel Category:Jeff Matz Category:Joe Preston Category:George Rice Category:1998